Midsummer PoTS style
by Captain Viola
Summary: A Midsummer's Nights Dream story with Kel,Dom, Yuki and Neal Playing the leads.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing.**

Yuki fought to conceal her grief behind her Yamani mask, as her father dragged her in to the King's receiving chambers.

"What do you require, Lord Mamoru?" King Jonathan asked.

"I come to complain of my daughter, Yukimi. I have given my permission for this man, Domitan of Masbolle, to marry her," Mamoru gestured at Dom. " But this man, Sir Nealen of Queenscove, has cast a spell on her heart. He has given her poems and exchanged tokens of love with her. He has connived to steal my daughter's heart and turn headstrong and disobedient. Now Your Highness, if she will not consent to marry Domitan. I beg you to allow me to exercise the right that all fathers have in Tortall, as she is mine I marry dispose of her as I see fit. Either she must marry Domitan of she will be killed."

" What say you, Yukimi? Be advised you should treat your father as a God." The king warned her. "Domitan is a worthy gentleman"

" As is Neal" Yuki replied.

" You are right, Sir Nealen is also worthy but since your father wishes you to marry Domitan. He is worthier of you hand," The King sighed. Objectively he knew that Yuki and Neal were a better couple and that the law was unfair but he had to keep the conservatives happy.

"Your Majesty, pardon me for speaking my mind but pray tell me, what is the worst that could happen if I refuse to marry Domitan?" Yuki asked boldly.

"Either you will die or forswear the company of men forever. So think carefully before you choose. Are you willing to spend the rest of your live as a nun? You must make your decion in time for the wedding, of my son and his love. By that time you must be ready to be executed for disobedience or marry Dom or take your vows as a priestess of the Great Mother Goddess."

"Neal, yield to me as I have more right to her hand," Dom sighed bored by the proceedings.

"You have her fathers love, Dom. Why don't you marry him and leave Yuki to me?" Neal flashed. Once Neal had calmed down he turned to Lord Mamoru "My lord, my family's in The Book of Gold_. _I am just as rich as he is and my prospects are just as good. I love Yuki more than him. Why shouldn't I marry Yuki?" King Jonathan sighed again. He dismissed Yuki and Neal, saying he wanted a private word with Dom and Lord Mamoru.

Yuki managed to maintain her mask until they got into the hall. Then she broke down and cried. Neal tried to comfort by telling that_ the course of true love never did run smooth._ Once Yuki had calmed down, Neal had an idea " My former Knight-mistress and her husband could help us elope to Galla. So my sweet Yamani Blossom, if you love me sneak out of the castle tomorrow and meet me in the Royal Forest"

" I will be there my love" Yuki promised. Just then Lady Knight Keladry walked by "Hello fair Keladry." Yuki called to her friend.

Kel started "Fair? FAIR! If I were fair Dom would love me as he loves you!"

" I scorn him and yet he still loves me!"

" He disappears every time I try to speak with him." Kel scowled

" Oh sweetie he's an idiot but it is not my fault," Yuki sighed

" True, except for your beauty's fault" Kel whined

" Be consoled for he shall never see me again. Neal and I are running away to Galla."

" Kel, tomorrow night Yuki and I shall sneak out of Corus and head to Pirates Swoop. To beg for help from Alanna and George." Neal cut in, feeling left out of the conversation.

Yuki got up to leave "Goodbye sweet friend, pray for us and Neal remember your promise." With that Yuki disappeared.

Then Neal turned to Kel "Goodbye Dearest Friend, may Dom come to love you as you deserve." Neal quickly enfolded Kel in a tight hug than ran after the love of his life. Leaving Kel to her own thoughts most of which centered on Dom. She decided to tell Dom that Yuki was running of with Neal then maybe he would be grateful to her and they could at least be friends again.

**AN: I know it is OOC for Kel to betray her friends but it had to happen**

**Please review and tell me who should be Puck and who should be Bottom cause i can't decide **


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Anything in Italics is a direct Quote **

Act 1 Scene 2

"Ok now." Seaver called for order "is everyone here?"

"You best call everyone by the script" Owen suggested

" Ok, the play is the Tragedy of Pyrimus and Thisby, which we will perform for the royal wedding. Answer when I call you. Owen Jesslaw, you are set down play Pyrimus

" That sounds jolly! Wait what is Pyrimus? A tyrant or a lover?" Owen exclaimed.

"A lover who kills himself for love," Owen looked mildly put out. "Merric Hollyrose, you will be playing Thisby," Seaver continued

"What is Thisby, a wandering knight?" asked Merric asked hopefully.

"No, it is the lady that Pyramus must love." Cleon snickered at the look on Merric's face. Seaver plowed on " Esmond you will be will play Thisby's mother. Faleron, you shall play Pyrimus's father. I will be Thisby's father. Cleon Kennan you shall play the lion's part,"

"Could I have the part written out as soon as possible? For I am slow of study," Cleon asked worriedly.

"All you have to do is roar" Seaver rolled his eyes

"Oh, that sounds jolly, Let me play the lion too." Owen exclaimed

"No, you must no part but Pyramus," Seaver yelled

"Fine, I will undertake it," Owen pouted for a second before returning to his usual jolly self.

"We will meet tomorrow in the Royal Forest to rehearse" Seaver said.


	3. Act 2 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

A2 S1

Tobe walks though the woods. He meets a woman in rider garb. " 'Ello" Tobe greeted her than recognizing her as one of the Riders " Lord Raoul plans to make camp here tonight, make sure Commander Buri does not come here within his sight."

" I may be mistaken but I believe you are the boy known as Tobeis Boon." The Rider ventured.

" You are correct, I am the merry wanderer. I entertain Lord Raoul and make him laugh. But move, here he comes." Tobe bowed as the Knight Commander of the Kings Own walked by trailed by the Third Company. Then Buri walked in to the clearing with her Rider Group followed by an ugly dog with a tattered left ear.

" Give me that dog." Lord Raoul shouted.

"Never!" Buri walked of followed by The Riders and the dog.

Once Buri was out of earshot Raoul turned to Tobe "Go up to the castle and get Numair to give you a love potion that will make the drinker fall madly in love with the next thing they see. Then I shall give this to Buri while she is sleeping. Then when she awakes, she will fall in love with the next creature she sees be it boar, bear, sparrow, or Immortal."

" Of course, My Lord" Tobe rushes off as quickly as he can. Then Dom enters the clearing followed by Kel. Raoul and the own hid in order to eavesdrop.

" Leave me alone. Kel. Where are the beauteous Yuki and Sir Neal? You said they had snuck out to the forest,"

" Yell at me, Spurn me, neglect me but I will still follow you. "

" I am sick when I look at you." Dom growled then sighed. He hated her so much and yet he loved her so much. He had been avoid her for the last six monthes because he could not stand being friends with her anymore it was too painful, knowing she would love him the way he loved her. So he had decided to woo Yuki instead. He knew that Neal loved Yuki more but Neal had stolen the girl of his dreams so he was going to steal Neal's girl.

Tobe returned with the potion after Dom had stormed off with Kel following. "Give me some of that potion and I will go to The Rider's camp and slip Buri some of this potion. Meanwhile you shall go though this forest and find where a sweet Tortallen maid is in love with a disdainful man. You will give him some of this potion and make sure the next thing he sees will be the lady." Raoul instructed.

" Fear not my lord, I shall see it done," Tobe promised.

**A/N Just to clarify: Kel loves Dom but thinks he loves Yuki.**

**And Dom loves Kel but thinks she loves Neal so is pursuing Yuki. **

**Please review.**


	4. Act 2 scene 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Act 2 Scene 2

"Let's make camp here," Commander Buri called to her Rider group as the reached a clearing. The riders quickly made camp. Once most of the riders were asleep, Lord Raoul slipped past the sentry. Shaking his head at the sloppy lookout Raoul ducked into Buri's tent and dripped the potion into her mouth. Then crept back out. Raoul could sneak surprisingly well for a man of his size he had acquired from pranking with the Third Company. That was what this whole fight with Buri was about some pranks had gotten wildly out of hand and of course the dog.

" Yuki, darling I can see your weary from all this wandering and I seem to have forgotten the way. Why don't we stop here for tonight?" Neal suggested softly. Yuki sat down with a sigh of relief.

" Ok, find yourself a bed. I shall lay my head on this bank," Yuki stretched and lay down. Neal laid down next to her "No," Yuki sat up "in human modesty lie further off" she said shoving him away. Reluctantly Neal got up and made up his bed.

" I didn't mean anything untoward." Neal said with an air of injured dignity.

" I know, my sweet but such a separation is proper for a virtuous bachelor," Yuki yawned and fell asleep. Neal soon followed her into dreamland. Tobe started when he saw them but then remembered Lord Raoul's plan. Tobe squeezed the potion into Neal's mouth thinking dark thoughts about the kind of man who would leave such a pretty girl to sleep alone on the cold and dirty ground.

As he left Dom strode by still trailed by Kel. "Leave me, I will continue on alone " Dom continued though the forest but Kel stopped when she saw Neal lying on the ground

"Oh Neal, please don't be dead. Please if you live good sir awake."

" And run though fire I will for your sweet sake. Oh Beauteous Keladry. But where is Domitan? I would like to kill that rogue with my sword," Neal exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"WHAT?! Do not say that Yuki loves you. Be content with that"

"Content with Yuki? NO I regret every moment I spent with her when I could have been with you. For it is Keladry I love!"

" Why do you mock me so? Dom scorns me so you must mock me? Is it not enough that Dom will never love me," Kel ran from him struggling to keep her face expressionless. Neal looked at Yuki still asleep on the ground. He prayed she would stay asleep and leave him alone to woo Kel.

But as he ran off in pursuit of Kel, Yuki woke up and started screaming "NEAL Help me, pluck this viper from my chest. Oh Goodness what a horrible dream I had. Look how I shake with fear, Neal. I dreamt there was a snake and it was eating my heart out and you just sat there and laughed. Neal? NEAL?! Where could he have gone? Well I will follow till I find him or die"


End file.
